


a showman's request

by philippcarlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, P. T. has a good time, Phil is insecure, bisexual circus dads, have i mentioned dialogue, really a lot of cute banter, there's a lot of dialogue and i'm not sorry, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippcarlyle/pseuds/philippcarlyle
Summary: [...]“You know how we got here? I kept pushing on and on, I followed my dreams, took a vision and didn’t dare to look back. And I would do it again and will in the future. Demanding is what gets things done.”, P.T. replies.really, just two idiots being cute





	a showman's request

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a oneshot based off a prompt from my tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (unbeta'ed and I'm not a native speaker)

“Philip, just do it.”

“This isn’t something I can ‘just do’, funnily enough.”

“Why not?”, Lettie inquires. With her arms crossed, a comb in hand and an eyebrow raised, she is quite the occurrence. Philip chooses his words carefully. Lettie places her comb on a table and waits.

“Because- because. It’s not how it works. I’m good for the books, calculations, planning. I’m good to stand behind the scenes.”

“Oh, Philip. You do a great job, but if you want to try something else, or do more – you just have to tell him. I can’t imagine him to say no.”, Lettie smiles and takes Philips hands.

“You can catch him after tonight’s show, okay? And tell him you want to get out there too and if he disagrees – I know he won’t, _but if_ – you tell me and I put some sense into him.”

Philip laughs at that and nods. Lettie hums satisfied and pets Philips hair. After she’s gone back to the others to get ready for their show this evening, Philip remains in front of the building. He trusts Lettie and basically knows P.T. But deep down he’s insecure about his position in their community – how far do they really accept, tolerate him?

Three hours later the last people from the troupe disappear from the circus arena and Lettie calls ‘good night’ to everyone leaving. Before she closes the doors, she winks and Philip and shoos him inside. Philip nods and makes his way to the office P.T. and he set up at the beginning.

He spots the ringmaster through the shabby windows and doesn’t bother to knock. The desk is covered in papers and news papers. On top of the most recent one stand two glasses. Philip chuckles, when P.T. hands him one.

“What did you think of tonight, Philip?”, he asks and props his feet up on the desk, lounging in one of the wooden chairs.

Philip takes the remaining seat and smiles. “Amazing, as always. Mr Bennet was there again, be prepared for bad news.”

“All news are good news, haven’t you noticed? He promotes us, intended or not.”, P.T. grins confidently.

“Well to good news then.”, Philip toasts and they clink their glasses together.

They talk about the show and press for a while, P.T. remains satisfied with every kind of feedback and the visitor numbers provide all the evidence to prove him right.

“There’s something on your mind. I can practically hear it.”, P.T. speaks some minutes later.

“Yeah…no. It’s just an idea I’ve been playing with.”, Philip stays vague.

“I don’t want to demand things when we’ve got enough to do as it is.”

“You know how we got here? I kept pushing on and on, I followed my dreams, took a vision and didn’t dare to look back. And I would do it again and will in the future. Demanding is what gets things done.”, P.T. replies.

“Yeah, but you’re _you_.”

“So? And you are you, that doesn’t mean you can’t do like me.”

Philip grins at the remark and shakes his head. He takes a sip from the whiskey. He sets the glass back down and walks over to the windows. From there you can look down onto the arena, even spot foot prints in the sand below. He licks his lips and straightens his shoulders. When he turns around, P.T. leans against the desk, watching him intently.

“I’ve always got my way too, you know? I just had to snip my fingers, say ‘I want this’ and ‘get me that’ and it would happen. I don’t like that person anymore.”, Philip says.

“The world is what we make of it, Philip. Right here, nobody cares about wealth and influence. We are all equals and you can make demands without the fear to appear superior.” P.T. smiles.

“That’s what worried you?”

“Maybe.”

“So, what do you want?”, he repeats and knows he’ll get an answer now from the younger man.

“I’d like to be part of the show too. As in: _in the ring_ , part of the performance.”

They look at each other until P.T. breaks the eye contact and shakes his head. But before Philip can back down with his request, the ringmaster breaks into a fit of laughter.

“Er…Phin?”

“S-sorry, Philip. That was your concern? Oh, this is too good.”, the tall man grins and has to take a deep breath to regain his posture. Once his laughter died down, he beckons the young man over, whose face is still marked with uncertainty.

“Great, now I feel even more stupid.”, Philip sighs exasperated. When he made sure P.T. noticed his sulking, he complies and walks over to the broadly grinning man.

“Look at me – did you really think I’d deny you to come perform with us?”

“I don’t know, okay? As I said to Anne…I don’t have an act.”

“Well neither do I.”

“You are an act all by yourself, I’d say.”, Philip smirks.

P.T. laughs and with Philip comfortable like this, not paying too much attention, places his hands on the sides of the shorter man’s face. Philip raises an eyebrow but doesn’t shake him off.

“I’d love for you to perform with me – with us. You know, whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Philip dismisses the clear display of affection with a roll of his eyes. He is not used to be looked at, never mind talked to, like this. People wanted his stories, his money – opinions, gossip, scandals – but not his real self.

“I mean it. Whatever you want, darlin, it’s yours. Just say the word.”

Philip closes his eyes and lets the words sooth over him. He doesn’t know whether it’s P.T.’s voice, the appreciation, the closeness – he never feels as good as he does when he’s with the ringmaster. He always seems to flood him with sentiments, self-esteem and hope.

“I think this didn’t come out as you intended it to.”, Philip quips. He hopes P.T. argues. He does.

“I think I phrased it exactly like I wanted it. Is there a problem, pretty boy?” P.T. smirks down at those sharp, intelligent blue eyes.

“Not from my side.”, Philip denies. “You need to teach me the choreo’s now.”

“Now?”, P.T. repeats and slightly tugs on Philips tie.

“Not _now_ -now. In general now.”

“Oh, I’ll teach you.”

“I bet you will.”

P.T. pulls Philip closer at the wine red tie and the younger man gives in all too pleased.


End file.
